The present invention relates to a disk device which loads two types (large and small) of disk onto a turntable of a playing unit (floating deck) and which expels (ejects) the disk from the turntable.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a disk device for use in a vehicle. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 1 denotes a disk device, 2 is a chassis (frame) which is disposed in a vehicle, 3 is a playing unit which rotates said turntable and reads information recorded on the disk D which is mounted on the turntable. 4 is a conveying unit which inserts the disk D from the disk insertion aperture formed in the chassis into the chassis, which conveys a disk to the turntable of the playing unit 3, which conveys a disk from the top of the turntable to the disk insertion aperture and which ejects the disk outside the chassis 2. 5 is a flexible member such as an oil damper which prevents the transmission of vibrations from the vehicle to the playing unit 3 when a disk D is being played and which is disposed between the chassis 2 and the playing unit 3.
In the playing unit 3, 11 is a playing unit base which stores a motor or the like for the purpose of driving the motor or pickup which rotates turntable. 11a is a rotation shaft of a pressuring arm (arm clamper) and is provided on the playing unit base 11. 12 is a turntable which rotates the mounted disk D and which is provided on the playing unit base 11. 13 is a pressuring arm which rotates about the rotational axis 11a, provided on the playing unit base, in the direction a-b.
14 is a disk clamp which grips the disk D with the turntable 12 by rotating the pressuring arm 13 towards the turntable 12 and which is mounted on the pressuring arm 13. 15 is a pickup which reads information recorded on the disk D and which is provided on the playing unit base 11.
In the conveying unit 4, 21 is a disk guiding section which is secured onto the upper plate of the chassis 2. 22 is a conveying roller which grips the disk D, which is inserted into the chassis 2 from the disk insertion aperture, with the disk guiding section 21, which conveys the disk D to the playing unit 3 by rotating in a positive direction while the disk D is gripped, which grips a disk which has been conveyed to the playing unit 3 with the disk guiding section 21 and which conveys a disk D to the disk insertion aperture by rotating in the reverse direction while the disk D is gripped and which ejects the disk D outside the chassis.
In FIG. 1, the pressuring arm 13 which is provided on the playing unit 3 and the conveying roller 22 which is provided on the conveying unit 4 are driven by sliding displacement in the direction of disk ejection and direction of disk insertion by a cam plate. The fixation and release of the playing unit 3 are also performed by a cam plate. These operations are not shown in the figures and their explanation will be omitted below.
The operation will now be explained.
Disk Loading
A disk D which is detected by a disk sensing switch (not shown) is gripped by the disk guiding section 21 and the conveying roller 22 and conveyed to the playing unit 3 by the rotations of the conveying roller 22. A disk D which has been conveyed to the playing unit 3 is gripped by the turntable 12, and the disk damp 14 due to the pressuring arm rotating towards the turntable 12 and loaded onto the turntable 12. At this time, the conveying roller 22 displaces to a position removed from the disk D due to a cam plate (not shown), the fixation of the playing unit base 11 (which had been fixed) is released. The playing unit base 11 is supported by the flexible member 5 and the information recorded on the disk D can be read. That is to say, the disk D is placed into a playable state.
Disk Playing
The playing of the disk D, which is mounted in a stationary position on the turntable 12, is initiated by the turntable 12 rotating. The information recorded on the disk D is read by the pickup 15. At this time, the vibrations of the vehicle are absorbed by the flexible member 5 and such vibrations are prevented from being transmitted to the playing unit 5.
Disk Ejection
When the playing of the disk D is finished, the ejection of the disk D is initiated when the disk D is gripped by the turntable 12 and the disk damp 14 when the disk D is in a stationary position on the turntable 12. The pressuring arm 13 rotates in a direction away from the turntable 12. The conveying roller 22 which had been in a position removed from the disk D displaces back to a position adjacent to the disk D and the disk D is gripped by the disk guiding section 21 and the conveying roller 22. The disk D is conveyed to the disk insertion aperture and ejected outside the chassis 2 by the rotations of the conveying roller 22. At this time, the playing unit base. 11 is fixed by a cam plate (not shown).
The structure and operation of the disk device for use in a vehicle was outlined above. However each component will now be explained in detail below.
FIG. 2 is a plan view showing the horizontal operation of the mechanism of loading the disk D onto a turntable (not shown in FIG. 2) and ejecting the disk from the turntable in a conventional disk device. FIG. 3 is a lateral view of the right side of FIG. 2. In FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, 31 is a lever open member which is supported in the chassis 2 by a rotation shaft 32. 33 is a rocker arm which engages long hole 33a with the pin 13e on the pressuring arm 13. An impelling force is provided by the springs 34 which are provided on both components.
35, 36 are a pair of lever stoppers one end of which is stacked and is pivotally supported by the shaft 37 provided on the pressuring arm 13. 38 is a lever rod. 39 is a slider rack (lever trigger).
Arc shaped long holes 13a, 13b, 13c, 13d are formed on the pressuring arm 13 on the left and right of the axis 37. Pins 35a, 35b provided on the lever stopper 35 engage with the long holes 13a, 13b, and pins 36a, 36b provided on the lever stopper 36 engage with the long holes 13c, 13d. A lever rod 38 above is mounted on the pin 36a and the pin 36b engages with the indentation 38a. 40 is a spring which is provided between the lever stoppers 35, 36 so that they are compressed towards each other. 41 is a spring which compresses one end of the lever rod 38 so that one end of the lever rod is normally pushed in an abutting direction with the slide rack 39. 14 is a disk damp which is mounted on the pressuring arm 13 so that it is positioned in the center of the chassis 2.
The operation will now be explained.
FIG. 4 shows a large diameter (12 cm) as loaded in the disk device. FIG. 5 shows the disk device immediately after the switching from the horizontal operation to the vertical operation due to the insertion of a disk D.
Firstly as shown in FIG. 4, when a disk D is inserted, the disk D is conveyed into the chassis 2 by a conveying roller (not shown). A pin 31a is pushed by the peripheral face of the disk D during the conveying process. The lever open member 31 is rotated in a clockwise direction about the rotation shaft 32, and the rocker arm 33 is displaced in the direction of the arrow a by the tip of the projection 31b. 
Due to this displacement, since the engagement of the pin 35b with the engagement section 33b is released, the pins 35a, 35b displace along the long holes 13a, 13b and the pins 36a, 36b displace along the long holes 13c, 13d. This is due to the pins 35a, 36a, 36b being pushed by the disk D due to the continuation of the disk D insertion. Thus the lever stoppers 35, 36 rotate transversely about the axis 37.
When the disk D progresses further into the device and is inserted into the position as shown in FIG. 5, the disk D pushes the slider rack 39 in the direction of the arrow b by the lever rod 38 which is maximally rotated through the pin 38b. Thus switching from horizontal to vertical operations is completed.
FIG. 6 shows the vertical operation mechanism. In FIG. 6, 40 is a slider lock, 41 is a arm lock, 42 is a drive shaft which is supported in the chassis, 43, 44 are pinion gears and reduction gears which are mounted on the drive shaft 42, and 45 is a base flap which supports the conveying roller shaft 47 of the disk D.
The slider rack 39 is provided so as to be displaceable in parallel along the lateral plate of the chassis 2. A rack 39a is provided on the tip of the slider rack 39 and a return spring 46 is provided on the rear end. The slider lock 40 is integrated so as to be relatively displaceable with the slider rack 39 and comprises a rack 40a which is provided parallel to the rack 39a, a hole which has a wide diameter on one side and which performs the releasing and locking of the support shaft 3a of the playing unit 3 and an L-shaped cam groove 40c which rotates the arm lock 41. A cam 40d which displaces the pressuring arm 13 is provided on the lateral face. A base flap 45 is supported in the chassis 2 so that both ends are rotatable in the shaft 50. A projection 45b supports the conveying roller shaft 47 on the arm 45 and operates the slider lock 40 on the lateral face of the arm. 48 is a return spring of the base flap 45.
The operation of the vertical operation will now be explained.
When the slider rack 39 is pushed in the direction b of the arrow by the switching operation from the above horizontal operation to the vertical operation, the rack 39a of the slider rack 39 engages with the pinion gear 43 during rotation. The slider rack 39 then displaces in the same direction due to the driving force of the pinion gear 43.
The engaging section 39b of the slider rack abuts with the engaging section 40e of the slider lock 40 due to the displacement of the slider rack 39. Thus the slider lock 40 displaces together in the same direction. As a result, the rack 40a of the slider lock 40 engages with the pinion gear 43 and displaces thereafter due to the driving force of the pinion gear 43. The cam 40d of the slider lock 40 operates the cam (not shown) of the pressuring arm (arm clamper) 13 due to the displacement of the slider lock 40. The pressuring arm 13 rotates in the direction of sandwiching the disk D.
The pin 41a of the arm lock 41 is guided upwardly in the figure by the cam groove 40c due to the continuing displacement of the slider lock 40. The arm lock 41 is rotated about the shaft 41b and the lock of the shaft 3a of the playing unit (the floating deck) is released.
The cam section 30c of the tip of the slider rack 39 depresses the projection 45a, of the base flap 45 as shown in FIG. 7 due to the displacement of the slider rack 39. The base flap 45 rotates in a direction away from the disk D, that is to say, in the direction in which the conveying roller 47 moves away from the disk D. The slider lock 40 operates the disk storage (loading) completion switch (not shown) and disk storage is completed.
Disk Ejection
When the disk is ejected, the pinion gear 43 rotates in the opposite direction to when the disk is loaded and the slider rack 39 and the slider lock 40 displace in the direction d shown by the broken line. The base flap 45 rotates so that the conveying roller operates on the disk D, that is to say, on the disk side by the force of the return spring due to the displacement of the slider rack 39. Thus the gear 47a of the conveying roller shaft 47 engages with the reduction gears 44.
The arm lock 41 rotates to the position shown in FIG. 6 from the position shown in FIG. 7 due to the displacement of the slider lock 40 and locks the shaft 3a of the playing unit 3. The operation of the cam 40d of the slider lock 40 is released as the cam (not shown) of the pressuring arm 13 and the pressuring arm is rotated in the direction in which the pressuring arm moves away from the disk D.
When the engagement of the racks 39a, 40a of the slider rack 39 and the slider lock 40 with the pinion gear 43 is released, the slider rack 39 and the slider lock 40 return to a horizontal operational position from a vertical operational position and move the disk D vertically by the spring force of the respective return springs 46, 49.
In this way, when the disk D is moved horizontally, the loaded disk D is conveyed in the direction of ejection by the conveying roller 22 which is driven through the reduction gears 44 and the gears 47a. When the disk D displaces to a position shown in FIG. 4 from the position shown in FIG. 5, the peripheral edge of the disk pushes the pin 31a, the lever open member 31 is rotated in a clockwise direction and the rocker arm 33 is displaced in the direction a of the arrow by the projection 31b on the tip of the lever open member 31.
When the engagement of the pin 35b with the engagement section 33b is released by this displacement, the lever stoppers 35, 36 are rotated in a direction in which they approach each other due to the force of the spring 85 and return to the state as shown in FIG. 2 together with the ejection of the disk D. The lever open member 31 returns to an initial position due to the spring force of the return spring 31c when the disk D stops operating on the pin 31a. As a result, the rocker arm 33 also returns to an initial position as the lever open member 31 is in an initial position.
FIG. 8 shows the loaded position of a small diameter (8 cm) disk D. The small diameter disk D does not operate at all on the lever open member 31. As a result, the rocker arm 33 and the lever stoppers 35, 36 do not operate. The edge of the inserted disk D directly operates on the pin 38b of the lever rod 38 as shown in FIG. 8 and the lever rod 38 is rotated in a clockwise direction about the pin 36a through the pin 36b. The slider rack 39 is pushed in the direction of the arrow b by the lever rod 38 and the switching operation from horizontal to vertical operations is completed. Thereafter the vertical operation is performed as above and the disk loading is complete. Furthermore when the vertical and horizontal operations are performed in a manner opposite to that above, the disk ejection operation is complete.
Since in the conventional disk device, as shown above, the slider lock returns to an initial position due to the return spring during the ejection operation, it is sometimes the case that it does not completely return and the disk clamp can not be released. Therefore the problem arises that it is not possible to eject the disk D. Increasing the returning strength of the spring which returns the slider lock has been suggested as a solution to this problem. However as a result, a large force becomes necessary for the disk loading operation and thus the motor and drive force transmission parts must be increased in size which results in increased costs and size of the device. The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a disk device in which a return spring for the slider lock is not necessary, which eliminates the necessity for some components and which simplifies the structure of the device. The disk device of the present invention can accurately operate the locking of the playing unit and the release of the disk clamp. Furthermore according to the present invention, a return spring of the slider rack may be provided with a small spring force.
The disk device of the present invention is provided with a slider rack which is driven on the completion of disk loading, a source of drive power which engages with the rack of the slider rack which drives a slider rack while accumulating a return force in a return spring, a slider lock wherein an engaging section of said slider rack engages with a first engaging section and is driven in the same direction by said slider rack, and wherein a rack engages with said source of driving power and said slider lock is driven together with said slider rack, an arm damper which rotates in the direction in which the disk D is sandwiched due to the displacement of the slider lock and which rotates in the direction in which the disk is released by the slider lock returning to an initial position, an arm lock which releases the lock of the playing unit due to the displacement of said slider lock and which locks the playing unit at the return to the initial position of the slider lock, and a base flap which displaces in the direction in which the conveying roller of the disk moves away from the disk due to the displacement of the slider rack and which abuts the conveying roller with the disk by the slider lock returning to an initial position. On returning to an initial position, the rack of the slider rack is in a configuration in which the engagement with the source of motive power continues even after the release of the engagement of the rack of the slider lock and the source of motive power. After the release of the engagement of the rack of the slider lock and the source of motive power, the flexible engaging section provided on the slider rack is pushed towards the slider lock and is engaged with the second engaging section of the slider lock. In addition a cam section is formed on the chassis which displaces the slider lock to its an initial position the slider rack above.
As a result of the above arrangement, it is possible to return the slider lock accurately to an initial position by engagement with the slider rack which is driven to an initial position by the source of motive power. It is also possible to accurately perform the locking operation of the playing unit which is controlled by the slider lock and the operation of releasing the disk damp. Furthermore the slider rack is continuously driven by the source of motive force even after the slider lock has returned to an initial position. Since the slider rack is released from the drive source after the flexible engagement section is separated from the engagement section of the slider lock, a small spring force may be used to return the slider rack to an initial position. However a return spring for the slider lock is not necessary and thus it is possible to simplify the structure and eliminate a number of components.
The disk device according to the present invention has a first engaging section on the slider lock which is formed in a flexible shape.
By such a construction, it is possible to reduce shocks when the engaging section of the slider rack engages and smoothly displace the slider rack and the slider lock.